1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wastewater treatment systems and more particularly is directed towards improvements in secondary treatment systems as well as to components thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, small wastewater treatment processes have utilized a variation of the extended aeration process of wastewater treatment wherein air blowers, pumps, piping, valves, and complex mechanical agitation schemes are required to rapidly decompose the water borne wastes. Septic tanks have been utilized only where subsurface disposal of the partially cleansed liquid is possible. In those cases where sand filters have been utilized as an addition to the treatment chain, they have been closed sand filters requiring large areas of land and expensive construction techniques. Open sand filters, on the other hand, heretofore have been unsightly breeding grounds for insects, and prone to becoming odiforous in hot weather.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system utilizing a septic tank as a primary treatment component, wherein anaerobic decomposition of the settlable solids will occur, an open sand filter, free of the drawbacks previously discussed, to remove suspended solids, and a disinfection unit to destroy pathogens and bacteria so that the treated effluent will be rendered safe for discharge to ocean waters, rivers or streams.